Between the Lines
by Rikki Taro
Summary: Taken place at the end of the anime, Mr. Suoh and Mr. Ootori opened the door to another story at the debate of whose son Haruhi will one day marry. Both doing the same thing, they send consent letters to Ranka who just assumed they were medical and school forms and now Haruhi is engaged to both Kyoya and Tamaki! And just when things were turning back to normal.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm rewriting this story because well…the other one sucks. Nothing much to say but enjoy!**

Ootori left that night and closed the door of his car with a loud thud. As other students were still dancing and laughing, and even his son was gallivanting with his friends. But he didn't have time to care about that. There was much to do, he knew that the Suohs were already at work. Even if he made a treaty. No, they might have settled business rivalries, but they only now sparked a new personal rivalry. Yoshiro leaned back in his seat and smiled at the thought of the prize the two masterminds were now going to fight over. Haruhi Fujioka, the bright honors student of Ouran. Prospective in many ways for her academic talents yes, but also single handedly sparked the interest of him and his rival. A girl that snapped to him with no fear, someone that fearless though still smart was rare and useful. Something that would serve the Ootori name well. He wanted Fujioka in his family, and as luck would have it, his heir was left unmarried and would be the perfect one to give the girl to as a bride.

 _Yes._ He thought with a chuckle. _I will give her to Kyoya as a wife. And she will become Haruhi Ootori so help me._

* * *

The president starred out to the students beginning to disperse off the grounds to return home, all of them leaving with wide smiles upon their faces. He scanned the sea in particular for the seven members of his son's host club, and spotted them all walking together with charming smiles across their faces to any passing guests. However, all these smiles were truly genuine and glowing with happy relief. He smiled, glad that his son and those amazing friends willing to stand by him for everything.

His eyes flickered from his son to the petite brunette beside him as she seemed to be chatting with one of those twins. Haruhi Fujioka literally went the distance to show Tamaki how much she cared, chasing after him like that was truly exceptional. She was certainly worth acknowledgement and was cute to boot, and he knew that sort of cute spunk of a girl would liven up the Suoh name perfectly. He decided something tonight after he saw his son return with his club, walking alongside that girl. His mother wasn't going to be happy to hear Tamaki rejecting his fiancé, and would demand he take another. A rich girl would prove wasteful and not to mention would result similarly today. So he decided, the Fujioka girl would marry Tamaki. She had several redeeming qualities and was reasonable enough to weigh down his illogical son. Though after his conference with Ootori, he would have to take certain action to ensure she would become his daughter-in-law.

"You called me here Son?" A voice muttered in disapproval. Yuzuru turned to his mother that was glaring at him with a sullen frown.

"Yes, I have a proposition for you."

"That's bold to do so after your son's actions."

"I don't believe Tonnerre was a right fit for Tamaki. She wasn't…tempting enough."

"Tempting?"

"Tamaki had no interest in her mother, if you want my son to marry someone who can benefit this family than we are going to have to find someone that he wouldn't mind being engaged to." Yuzuru replied and took a seat. "I believe I found someone much more beneficial to our family."

"Is that so?" She asked, closing the door to walk over. "Then enlighten me."

"Are you aware of our scholarship student, Haruhi Fujioka?" His mother's face twitched with distaste.

"She is that girl in that horrible host club."

"Yes, she was in the club due to a debt she owed to the boys, a debt that the Tonnerre's paid off."

"What is the importance of this?"

"She is a girl that would be perfect to add to the Suoh name. Top of her class, and as you are aware, no commoner has been accepted into this school. Her academics are going to give great promise to the future, and if you want someone to weigh down Tamaki, she would be the one."

"A girl with no class and no family name, you waste my time Yuzuru." The President pulled forth a file and set it on the table in front of him.

"I already have intel on her, look over it and see for yourself. And as you know, she had no restraint to hold back in speaking against you, she is interesting." The Chairman took the file and opened it for her eyes to scan over. Yuzuru smiled, the information would surely win his mother over. She would agree and then the work would begin for Haruhi to become engaged.

 _She will become Haruhi Suoh._

 **I plan to recycle and edit the first few chapters and use them here, but I wanted to set the stage a little bit more. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Setting**

 _It has now been a few months since the Ouran fair, winter has come and gone as spring has made way pushing our students along. Haruhi has just become an official teenager being 16, and everyone has moved class. Now, Hunny and Mori are in their first year of university, Tamaki and Kyoya are now third years, and the twins and Haruhi are now second years. Relatively life has seemed as normal as the host club can get, as our group is preparing for the first day in class, with a legion of first years ready to experience the host club._

"Sorry I'm late guys." Haruhi huffed, running in the doors to the club room to find it scarce. "I guess I'm the first one here."

"No we're here." Hikaru's voice chuckled when Haruhi looked around.

"Where?" Haruhi sighed.

"Just around," Kaoru's voice joined in.

"You guys are just playing with me aren't you?"

"Indubitably," The two said in unison as they suddenly appeared on either side of her.

"Whoa! Where did you guys come out from?!"

"We were only behind that curtain." The twins pointed out over to the curtain that hid all the old instruments of the previous music room.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Kyoya-senpai, Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai went to go and take care of some of the props we ordered in for today's cosplay while Tamaki went to go take care in getting your dress." Kaoru answered.

"Cosplay," Haruhi groaned. "Why can't this club just dress normal for once?"

"Because then we wouldn't be as popular." Hikaru laughed energetically. "Besides, Tamaki said that you told him you liked the club yourself so no complaining." Haruhi rolled her eyes knowing he was right as she started making the instant coffee.

"When I said I liked the club, I meant that I liked the people in it, not that we dress up and look ridiculous."

"You still have to do it." The twins pointed out and grinned cheekily.

"Unfortunately, what's the cosplay?"

"Why, a magnificent show of knights!" An over dramatic voice interrupted.

"Didn't we already do that?"Haruhi sighed as she reached up in the cabinets, getting down cups and saucers to have out for today's guests. Once her hands were free from the expensive china, she was pulled away into a tight embrace.

"Haruhi! _We_ did that once, but this is different!" Tamaki wined eagerly, the blonde pulling her up flush against him. "You are the fair princess who is the prize to the champion in the joust!"

"Please tell me you guys aren't all going to _joust_." Haruhi muttered into his chest in which he was pressing her up against.

"Of course not, that's just the story I came up with just now!"

"Congratulations!" The twins cheered giving him thumbs up.

"Do I have to dress up like a princess?"

"Yes, you do. After all, now the secrets out that you are a girl, we can't have you growing up a cross dresser. Besides all the girls still like to have you to chat with, so please…wear this." Tamaki pouted holding up the floor length lilac dress and giving Haruhi the one look she couldn't resist, the puppy eyes.

"Fine," Haruhi huffed with no options left, considering she still had debt to pay back. Taking the dress she held it up against her, the long bell sleeves would trail past her hands and it wasn't low cut, but once she put it on it would be noticeable she was a female.

"Off to the changing room Haruhi." Hikaru shooed with a wave of his hand.

"We'll handle preparing the coffee and such." Kaoru added as the brunette shrugged and went back to put on the dress. Pulling the curtain of the changing room shut, she set the dress on the stool placed in there as she began loosening her tie, when she heard a small 'creak' echo through the hall of changing stalls.

"Is someone there?" She asked, when she paused from her tie and pulled aside the curtain to find the room bare, and the door to the music room only open ajar. Sighing at her childish superstition, she pulled the curtain shut again and was about to turn when a sudden cloth was placed over her mouth and nose. She tried to struggle away, and move her head away from the cloth though an arm wrapped around her torso and pushed her up against a hard chest, one that was probably twice her own size, though she still attempted to fight against him. The cloth was pressed up right to her nose and mouth when something sweet started over coming her senses making her body feel heavy.

She began to feel light and her eyes became so heavy even though she had to get away, but her body no longer listened to her as it fell to the ground to be caught in his arms. Feeling too sleepy, her eyes drifted shut powerless to whatever drug was used against her.

 **Meanwhile in the other room**

"Don't you find it a little odd Boss?" Hikaru asked. Once Haruhi left his carefree façade melted away to the seriousness he was really thinking of inside.

"What's so odd?"

"That Haruhi's gender was revealed and that there are no repercussions of it." Kaoru pointed out. Tamaki paused from stirring the content of instant coffee that he was making for himself, and set the spoon down.

"I've noticed, but to be clear, we aren't talking about students reactions are we?" He asked taking a sip.

"No." The twins said in perfect unison.

"It just feels like nothing big has changed, like the school knew all along about Haruhi faking her gender."

"For all we know they could have Hikaru." A cool voice interrupted. The two twins turned although Tamaki didn't need to look up in order to recognize his best friend's voice. Kyoya walked in casually with his notebook in hand, with Mori and Hunni following in carrying the six swords ordered for today's events.

"Kyoya-senpai you have to agree that this is a little strange." Kaoru sighed rubbing his fingers over his eyes from thinking too heavily on the subject.

"True, although what is the strangest I'm sure we all agree, is that with Haruhi keeping her secret for so long, you would figure she would be expelled."

"So what does that mean Kyoya?" Tamaki asked calmly.

"For now nothing, we have no idea what the Chairman might be up to, he may have just wanted to let the club stay as it is."

"Has Haru-chan tried on the dress yet?" Hunny piped up, trying to change the subject.

"Now that you mention it, it shouldn't take that long for her to change into that should it?" Hikaru asked turning to look at the clock.

"Yeah, she's been in there a long time."

"Haruuuhi! Time to come out 'Daddy' is waiting to see you!" Tamaki called as the twins snickered. After the events from the fair, Tamaki had stopped calling himself a father or anybody of the club the family member he specified them with. The six of them waited a few moments, expecting to hear Haruhi say how ridiculous it was for them to dress like this, but there was only silence.

"Haru-chan?" Hunny asked walking closer to the door to the changing room. The others followed in, to see Hunny crawling around on the tile checking under each curtain, to only move past the last one. "She's not here." He muttered so seriously.

"What do you mean?!" Hikaru shouted. "How could she have left if the three of us were by the only door?!"

"But why would she leave?!"

"Could it be from the dress Boss gave her?" Kaoru asked, as the two twins turned to Tamaki with evil looks.

"It's probably your fault she left!" They accused to Tamaki.

"Don't be ridiculous, Haruhi wouldn't run away on account of a dress." Kyoya huffed and adjusted his glasses. "Pull aside the curtains and we'll find which stall she was in."

"Why does that matter?" The twins asked in a snobby tone to only feel the glare of the Shadow King upon them. Each of them pulling aside an empty curtain, Hikaru pulled aside one and gasped.

"There's only the dress in here." He pointed out in a disappointed tone, while Mori loomed over him to look in the stall. On the stool was the dress, but something caught his keen eye. Kneeling down he picked up a small black piece. He held it out for all to see, although Kyoya picked it up instantly recognizing it.

"This is an ear piece, top of line, even our trainees use them."

"So that means…" Hikaru trailed off but Kyoya still nodded to him.

"Yes, Haruhi has apparently been kidnapped." There was a moment of silence, the two who apparently held Haruhi the closest of all were both in shock as they repeated the news again to themselves. "I'll call a squad to form a search party for her."

Tamaki slumped against the wall, feeling suddenly unbalanced as he heard the news again and again. _Haruhi was in trouble. What if she called for help? What if while she was dragged out, if she thought so scared and he wasn't there to protect her or save her just as she had done him._

"What the…" Kyoya muttered pulling his phone away from his ear.

"What's wrong Kyo-chan?" Hunny said glumly as Kyoya began re-entering a number put it against his ear. After a minute he pulled the phone away as an angry scowl spread across his face.

"They aren't letting me through, my number was declined."

"What?!" Hikaru yelled. "Your father still made it so they won't listen to you?!"

"No! After the fair the authority was positioned back over to me, but now they were given orders again to not listen to me."

"So now what do we do? Haruhi's life may be on the line and because of your father we can't do anyth-" Hikaru's yelling was cut short by Kyoya's phone ringing again as he looked at the I.D.

"It's my father now."

At a manor, a bodyguard paced the room with a cellphone pressed to his ear. "Yes sir, we got the girl you wanted." He muttered into the receiver. "The maids did in fact dress her in what you had sent."

He turned to look at the girl currently sleeping on the bed dressed in a navy sundress that billowed around her legs and was trimmed with black lace. Apparently his boss had an issue with meeting the girl in the boy's uniform that she was wearing earlier and had sent a dress for her to be changed into after her arrival.

"The drug we used worked like a charm, the girl's in a deep and peaceful sleep."

"Look, she won't be able to get away before you and your son get here. She's still asleep and patrols are all over the place. Not like we need them, with that drug still in her body, she won't even be able to sit up for hours."

He held his phone away from his ear when there was yelling from the other side.

"Fools, she doesn't need to be paralyzed! Now it just looks complicated." Another voice shouted with an angry sigh. The man held the phone back to his ear and continued to speak.

"I understand…yes sir…yes sir." He responded before slapping the cell phone shut. "Alright time to wake her up." He walked over to the bed and gently tried shaking her shoulder as to wake her up.

"Miss? Can you hear me?" The man asked giving her another shake. "Man he's going to be mad when he gets here."

In the distance a small shot rang out, but was perfectly audible to them. The man's shaking stopped as his grip fell away from her shoulder. His heavy footsteps moved past her, when she heard something pushed up. Once cool air blew in, Haruhi realized he opened a window. Everything was quiet for a few moments when another gun shot went off in the distance.

"Group A, go check the Eastern perimeter; B go check the Western; C I want a guard at every possible entrance way." The man ordered. There was a small amount of static as there were three different responses of 'roger'.

"Is there any sign of an intruder?" He asked when there was silence. "Do you see anyone who fired those shots?" He asked again.

"C, send out two scouts to check on the other groups." He ordered. "Whoever was out there couldn't have just up and disap-" He was cut off by another shot, though this one was from right outside the room.

"Get the girl." A cool and collective voice ordered. Arms wrapped under Haruhi, and lifted her up easily and twice in one day she was kidnapped again.

The five hosts waited for Kyoya who was still on the phone with his father. He hadn't been on long, but was not a loud to speak at the moment. Shutting the phone, Kyoya looked off out the window.

"My father wants to see me. So I have to go."

"This isn't the time?! Haruhi's gone!" Hikaru shouted pounding his fist on the table.

"And I can't do anything about it now! If I go talk to my father than he can send out a squad to search for her, until then there's nothing I can do." Kyoya said harshly as he moved around them and left the room with the door closing loudly behind him.

"Kyoya's right," Tamaki whispered softly placing a hand over his face. "We have no trace to where she could be or who took her. We need the help of Mr. Ootori's authority over trainees to help find her."

"Boss," Hikaru gritted through his teeth and faced away from him.

"We better call Ranka and tell him what happened." Tamaki said calmly as he pulled out his own cell phone. Just as he was about to enter in the number of Haruhi's home number, he received an incoming call.

"Father?" He answered to the call.

" _I've told you before that name's to casual, but that doesn't matter. Tamaki, there will be a car waiting outside of school for you now. You will be coming to the main estate immediately."_

"The main estate?"

" _Yes, your grandmother and I have business we want to discuss with you."_

"I'm in the middle of a crisis with my friend Father."

" _This is a direct order from the Chairman and the President Tamaki. Trust me, you want to come."_ The other line went dead and Tamaki shut the phone and slid it into his pocket.

"Now my father wants to see me." He muttered turning to the others.

"You to?" Hunny asked holding Usa-chan tighter to his chest.

"Yes, he says it's important for me to come. You all go home, and I'll try and get in touch with Kyoya." Tamaki said grabbing his school bag and running out the door.

As his father promised a chauffeur was waiting outside with the door open for Tamaki to enter the car. Sliding in the seat, the driver got in and drove off. Tamaki looked out the window at the passing trees as they left the campus of Ouran Acadamy. After waiting for years to be invited to see the main estate, his mind could now care less for the matter. If not for Haruhi, he wouldn't be here today, but off in France engaged to Éclair.

Though obvious to the other members of the club besides Haruhi it was now a true realization for him. He loved her. No longer as a father, since that night he stopped calling her 'daughter', but he loved her as a man. He wanted her safe and now he wasn't able to protect her. His hand clenched into a fist on his pant leg as he looked up at the sky. _Please be safe Haruhi. Be safe until I can get to you._

The rest of the drive, Tamaki tried to focus on anything but the fact that Haruhi was missing. He began even scrolling through the pictures on his cell phone, a bad idea since Haruhi was basically in all of them and it only panged his heart more wondering what she was being put through.

"We're here Master Tamaki." The driver announced, as a valet opened the door for him. Giving him a nod of thanks, Tamaki looked up at the large mansion that was probably triple the size of the second estate where he lived.

"Tamaki." The said blonde looked up at his father's stern face but still managed to pull on a smile no matter how much the man intimidated him.

"Yes Father."

"How many times must I ask you to stop calling me that?"

"It's what you are." Yuzuru actually chuckled as he opened the front door.

"The Chairman is what I am too, but come we have some things to discuss." Tamaki nodded and trotted up the steps as he followed his father inside. He restrained himself from looking around with complete awe like a child and kept in pace alongside his father.

"Is it something really this urgent?"

"Yes it is, considering your stunt with the Fujioka girl, I've had quite a talk with your grandmother about this." Yuzuru went on leading the way to the staircase. "Rejecting the fiancé your grandmother selected for you was a risky move Tamaki. I would know, because I did the exact same thing. But luckily, you have something I didn't have, an actual father to stick up for you."

Tamaki really wanted to hug his father at the moment hearing him say it. He really wanted a father-son bonding moment that he had always been rejected to as a child.

"After some discussion with your grandmother, we finally came to a middle ground, one I'm sure you will support. We've selected another fiancée for you Tamaki, one that has excellent charisma and dare I say it spunk. She seems one that your grandmother finds a suitable and responsible match for her 'useless grandson'."

"Why do you have to repeat the cruel words of Grandmother?" Tamaki whimpered as they approached a door. "What's behind the door?"

"Your fiancée." Yuzuru huffed as he adjusted his tie.

"I'll deny this fiancée as I did the last one Father, I'm not going to marry someone who denies myself as who I am as you and Grandmother do."

"Trust me Tamaki, this one you won't reject." Yuzuru reached for the handle and swung open the door to one of the bedrooms as Tamaki froze at the one who lay on the bed.

"Haruhi?!"

 **Okay so nothing super big was added to this chapter but I more so wanted to line up a proper time frame and to fix some grammar errors.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted, running to the bedside of where she lay sleeping peacefully. She wasn't dressed in her uniform but was in a long sleeved lilac dress that exposed her shoulders. "Haruhi wake up! Haruhi!" Tamaki tried shaking her drastically but stopped when he noticed she still didn't stir.

"What did you do to her?" He asked in a drastically colder voice that wasn't a part of his normal cheerful personality.

"There's nothing wrong with her." Yuzuru said calmly walking into the room with the door closing behind him.

"Then why won't she wake?!"

"That was something the Ootori's did-"

"The Ootori's!" Tamaki repeated spinning to face his father. "What does Kyoya's family have to do with this?"

"You shouldn't interrupt me Tamaki." Yuzuru scolded. "The Ootori's drugged her once they kidnapped her from us."

" _Us_? You say that as if we own her." Tamaki said, slowly rising from his seat beside the bed. "What is this about?"

"It's as I said Tamaki. Haruhi Fujioka is your fiancé. We had plans that after your club today that the two of you would have been escorted here and been explained the situation. We decided to have sent Fujioka-san a letter that consented for a marriage to happen between the two of you within the next year. So according to the law, we do basically own her."

"An arranged marriage? You were not only going to take away my choice but hers?"

"It is for the best Tamaki, this is something that will happen."

"What is…going on?!" A voice mumbled drowsily. Tamaki spun around to see Haruhi trying to sit up but only fell back. He immedietly was at her side pulling her to sit up and lean against his chest, relived to see her alright. Though her eyes were hardly open and were having a hard time adjusting with everything being a blur she looked around before glaring at the Chairman.

"Where am I? What have you done?"

"Now, now," Yuzuru waved away with a sudden smile on his face. "That's no way to talk to your future father."

"You're not my father!"

"Well your future-in-law." Yuzuru smiled.

"What do you mean 'futrure-in-law'? Tamaki what's he talking about?"

"I have a signed agreement from your father that you are to marry my son within one year from now." Yuzuru answered for his son pulling a document out from his suit pocket.

"What?!"

"Your father agreed to give your hand in marriage to Tamaki." Haruhi's cold gaze shifted to Tamaki who received a sudden chill up his spine.

"Did you know about this?"

"No Haruhi, I swear!" Tamaki wailed.

"It's true Haruhi, if I may call you that. Tamaki was like you and not meant to know about this arrangement until you were brought into custody."

"Custody?!"

"Yes, because you see Haruhi, letting you leave this estate would be a dangerous and foolish move on our part."

"What do you mean?"

"Not only would there be the chance where you would try to get away, but there is another family out for your hand."

"I can see where you get your crazy side." Haruhi mumbled to Tamaki, then looked back to Yuzuru. "But there's no way you can legally keep me here."

"Like I said Haruhi, we can." Yuzuru leaned forward and placed a document in her lap that the two teens looked down at the highlighted portion.

 _This document states that the partakes father Ryoji Fujioka agrees to the the marriage between Tamaki Suoh and daughter Haruhi Fujioka. Miss Fujioka will there be issued into the custody of the Suoh family until matrimony is commenced._

Her father's handwriting filled out the blank spaces provided for their names and signed off at the bottom.

"You see, your grandmother and I decided it would be best to have you marry after the time that Tamaki graduates from high school and before he starts university. Haruhi will only be seventeen at the time and unable to back out of what her father already agreed for her to do. Plus it ensures that we get to you first before any other is able to take you into their family name."

"Then I'll just divorce when I become of legal age." Haruhi sighed.

"Actually we have another legal document that you will have to sign. One that once any marriage in the Suoh family signs. You see Haruhi, the Suoh family is very traditional, and we don't stand for divorce so you and Tamaki will marry and stay married."

"What? There's no way I would sign it!" Haruhi protested, summoning the strength to move her legs over the side of the bed. "There's no way that's legal! I'm going home!" Trying to stand up her legs wobbled from the muscles still being sedated and would have fallen to the ground had Tamaki not been holding her steady.

"You shouldn't push yourself too much; your body is still probably recovering."

"I've only been asleep for a few hours; there must have been some sort of sedative that made my muscles fall asleep so I couldn't escape." Haruhi reasoned, Tamaki bent down to cradle her in his arms as he tended to do both at the beach and after they leapt off the bridge.

"See now, you two already make a splendid couple." Yuzuru interrupted to only receive a glare from the brunette. "Now Haruhi, there's already a room prepared-" He was interrupted from a 'clash' as the three looked over to see the double doors both swung open by Mr. Ootori. He stood in a black suit and a scowl imprinted on his face as usual. Behind him Kyoya stood, actually looking a little shocked over this situation.

"I must say first Haruhi, you were right on the nose when you figured out what was in that drug, although I can assureyou that wasn't the intention I had ordered for you to have been kidnapped."

"Wait, so you kidnapped me?!"The girl exclaimed though already, his glare turned to the Chairman as a smirk grew across his face. "I see you did the same as I did Suoh."

"It seems we both had the same idea Ootori." Yuzuru replied, turning to his rival with an arrogant smirk.

"Although I believe only one of us can be successful."

"I agree." Yuzuru nodded. "But the girl is in my custody."

"Yes and how is security here? After all we did get in." Mr. Ootori said, receiving a glare from Yuzuru. "I see you're already trying to make the girl side with your son."

"Well she is going to marry him; the kids should get to know each other."

"They act like we're not even here." Haruhi muttered annoyed.

"You must be mistaken Suoh," Mr. Ootori said with a smile. A smile that sent a chill down Tamaki's and Haruhi's spine since it resembled the smile Kyoya gave when he tried to act calm but translated to 'you're dead'. "She is engaged to Kyoya."

"What?!" The girl looked from upperclassman to upperclassman.

"It appears both of our father's sent marriage consents to Ranka." Kyoya said adjusting his glasses.

"Correct Kyoya, and yes Miss Fujioka, you are engaged to my son. Even though you don't have a great financial background, you do have brains and determination, not to mention your capability to understand Kyoya."

"Father!" Kyoya hissed receiving a look from his father to silence him.

"So you shall be welcomed among the Ootori household where you will one day be a wife to."

"Well then Ootori, I guess she won't be going with you if you don't have a contract saying she'll live with Kyoya until the actual wedding." Yuzuru chuckled.

"What?" Mr. Ootori's voice dropped as Yuzuru pulled out his legal document.

"Haruhi, is going to be staying with us until next year when she will marry Tamaki." He smiled. Mr. Ootori snatched the paper from his hands and looked it over.

"So it appears." He muttered tearing it into two and then looking up at Yuzuru. "My apologies."

"No need, that was only a worthless copy." Yuzuru smiled. "Now may you kindly leave my property before I just bring authorities into the matter?"

Mr. Ootori gave a small nod of the head. "Of course Yuzuru, just don't be mistaken that I'm giving up." He said turning around and looking at his son. "We've over stayed our welcome Kyoya, come." Kyoya's eyes were hidden behind his glasses but still he followed after his father.

"No need to worry children." Yuzuru said with a smile turning to the two teens. "I'll handle everything so you two can be happily married."

"I don't want to be married!" Haruhi shouted at him.

"Well you will be." Yuzuru nodded, walking from the room. "I'll be back in a moment." So the two were left alone in a room together; neither meeting the other's gaze.

"Senpai?" Haruhi asked feeling her face flame and knowing his eyes were on her.

"Yeah?"

"You can probably set me down now."

"Are you sure?" Tamaki asked, unsure that he wanted to set the girl down.

"I'll be fine; I just have to use my muscles." Haruhi confirmed as Tamaki lowered her to the floor. She stumbled a few moments although Tamaki's hands grabbed hold of her shoulders to steady her. "I'm fine."

When she looked up, her eyes were starring right into Tamaki's violet ones. It felt like electricity going through her, and was a shock not knowing where that sudden chemistry came from as she took a few steps away.

"Alright, Haruhi." Yuzuru interrupted entering the room again with an older woman following behind him. "Tamaki I still have to talk with you so Shima will show Haruhi to her room. From now on, the two of you will be staying here at the first estate." Haruhi's eyes widened, at hearing this information before glancing up to her senior.

 _He doesn't live in the same house as his father?_

"You guys made up a room?"

"Oh we've had a room made up since the night after the school fair." He smiled steering her towards the door. "So please rest yourself and make yourself comfortable in your new home."

"Please stop saying that." Haruhi growled although was ended up shoved out of the room.

Once she was closed out of the room she glared at the door and the rudeness Tamaki's farther possessed.

"Ms. Fujioka would you please come with me." Shima bowed. Haruhi sadly nodded as Shima led the way down the long hall of the mansion.

"Now Tamaki, I believe you have a mouthful to say about this." Yuzuru said looking out the window.

"You shouldn't have done that." Tamaki said seriously with his hand tracing along the bed.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because you took away Haruhi's rights. I don't want her to be stuck with me because for legal reasons she can't be with anyone else."

"Tell me Tamaki, refusing to see your mother for a girl is a large thing." Yuzuru said. "So the girl must mean a lot to you."

"More than you could imagine." Tamaki muttered.

"Tamaki, I do understand, but you have a chance I don't. You have a chance to actually marry this girl." Yuzuru turned around to face his son whose face was obviously confused. "I suggested Haruhi to your grandmother because not only did Haruhi have a greater potential than Éclair, but I knew she would be a girl you couldn't refuse this offer for. Face it Tamaki, it's a chance you can take to make her yours."

"I don't want to force Haruhi to be with me Father." Tamaki said calmly turning towards the door.

"Think about it Tamaki. You know there is competition out for her heart; do you not? Besides who said you would be forcing? It is said that when an arranged marriage is made, the couple has a closer relationship than one in which they chose for themselves." Yuzuru said. Though Tamaki didn't say a thing and only let the door close behind him.

Tamaki stood outside leaning against the door as the events began to transpire within his head.

 _Haruhi…as my wife?_ He would be lying if he didn't like the sound of it, although he couldn't stop the inner mind theatre that seemed to pop within his mind at the thought.

 **Inner Mind Theatre**

Tamaki walked into his house, loosening his tie as he entered the kitchen.

"Haruhi darling, I'm home!" He called in. She stood by the stove, her hair a little longer than it was cut now and pulled out of her way and was wearing a pink dress underneath a yellow apron. She turned to face him, slowly as he got to see the glow in her eyes, the tinting of her cheeks, and the brightness of her smile.

"Welcome home dear." She smiled so cutely. Instead of running over to embrace her as he did now, he smiled in return and walked over to tower over her, gently taking her chin within his fingers to tilt back and giving him easy access to her lips.

"It makes me happy to just be able to see you again."

"Tamaki…" She whispered, her arms wrapping around his neck to pull her up to kiss him. They stayed that way for a moment when the cries of a baby interrupted their intimate moment. She giggled and lovingly brushed a hand through his golden locks.

"It seems your son is ready to see you again." She took his hand and led him along the way to the second story of the house and into a nursery of blue and yellow. And inside the crib was a fussing blonde babe that Haruhi picked up and held close to her. Immediately the baby was cooing as Tamaki joined the two, his arms wrapping around to hold Haruhi while looking down to his son.

"What a lucky guy I am."

 **This brings a conclusion to Tamaki's Inner Mind Theatre**

"What a lucky guy…." The blonde high schooler was chuckling to himself while a maid watched with a concerned expression.

"Tamaki-sama, I'm here to lead you to your room."

 **Well that's all I have to say for this chapter, I added a little here and there but again mostly information, I think I want to rewrite most of the other chapters after this so that's where most of the major changes will be.**


End file.
